pdshfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Black Terror (Nedor 2)
Hi my name is Anthony Smith and I am hoping to make The Black Terror like the next superman of my version of DC and marvel that i will be creating but i do need some artists and I have already made changes to the super heros powers adding the powers of fligh, plasma shooting from the hands, ability to conrtold and become a shadow. If you like my idea please comment and f you want to help out I live in Nepwort but you can email me on ikercassiass@icloud.com 22:10, February 7, 2016 (UTC) That's cool. Glad you have plans to write a story but... that doesn't mean you can just make stuff up and post lies to our wiki. Please don't do any of this "Steve Mayne" nonsense again.Cebr1979 (talk) 22:14, February 7, 2016 (UTC) How do I get the right to black terror 21:35, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Read our FAQ first and, if you still have questions after that, come back here.Cebr1979 (talk) 22:24, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Linking to Comics and Such (continued from here)Cebr1979 (talk) 00:01, January 23, 2017 (UTC) In regards to what I've been saying about the "See Also" section not being for links to comics... I almost changed my mind but, got to this page and changed back! The "See Also" section is for links to other articles about that character. If people wanna read a comic, they can google it. Let's say Comic Book Plus or Digital Comics Museum or Gutenberg or whatever... folds... then we have dead links all over and who's going to spend their time fixing them all??? On top of that (and what made me change my mind back when I got here) is, for a character like this, I'm not having 118 links to different comics cluttering up a page. Just list where the character made an appearance, (if a literary novel written by someone other than the creator) who wrote it (and, if a literary novel or film, the year it came out). If I tell someone a copyrighted character like Mickey Mouse appeared in Fantastia, I don't plop them into a car for a ride to the video store, us telling people where to find a PD character shouldn't involve us having to dish out links to where to read it. At some point, we're just gonna have to let our wiki visitors think for themselves. :-) Cebr1979 (talk) 23:58, January 22, 2017 (UTC) I can see that. Wouldn't that go for any internet site? Any article site (WIkipedia &c.) could disappear and leave tons of dead links. There are questionable links too, such as the link to Senestro on Wikipedia, doesn't even mention anything about the character-just a thin plot-synopsis. The Gutenberg site does. In the case of Bunco, there are currently no links on him I know of. I checked Comics.org, and the listing doesn't come up in a search. I've done a bit of contributing over there, but I must not have done Bunco for whatever reason. I can add him there, so there would be a clickable link. Excluding the "see also" section is fine too for such a minor character. Of course, I'll defer to moderation. Just some things that may be worth considering. I do want to be a contributor in line with the standards here. Glad to do whatever is decided. KNO2skull (talk) 00:52, January 23, 2017 (UTC) :Who wants to sift through and read this, when they could quickly read this and get all the same and necessary info? All that extra stuff is just clutter. When a "See Also" section simply states a link to a comic book that the "Public Domain Appearances" section has already stated the character appeared in, we're not offering providing any new info. We're simply giving a link to something the "See Also" section was not created to give links for. Part of our purpose is to tell people where they can find PD appearances of these characters. Our purpose is not to find the appearances for them. This place has gotten so clunky and that's done. We're going back to basics!Cebr1979 (talk) 01:10, January 23, 2017 (UTC) The Woman in Red..? HUH?Cebr1979 (talk) 08:54, March 30, 2017 (UTC) :Fixed!Cebr1979 (talk) 06:32, January 25, 2020 (UTC)